cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Elseworlds
Elseworlds are story threads occurring outside the normal continuity and/or rules of CDN (within reason), each with a specific "What if...?" topic or theme suggested by the original poster. To distinguish them from normal threads, they are marked with the Elseworlds tag in their subject lines. Posts in Elseworlds threads are non-canon and have no bearing on characters' canon lives (unless the poster specifies otherwise, and the post manages to satisfy the what-if criteria without violating any CDN rules). In some cases, due to the passage of time, members have created new Elseworlds threads with the same or similar premises to old ones; these are listed together here. Master List Here is the most recent master list Elseworlds threads, CDN Version One Amongst Equals Waiving the usual CDN rule against involving characters from the Mass Effect canon, CDN characters meet and interact with Shepard's crew, allies, and/or other major figures. Mirror Mirror On The World / When Worlds Collide CDN characters are transposed into alternate settings, historical or fictional. Give or take a couple of years / Our Childhood Years Characters' pasts and (potential) futures are shown. The Road Not Taken The consequences of a pivotal event in the characters' pasts having played out differently. In The End The circumstances of characters (possible) eventual deaths are revealed. Hell is other children A number of CDN characters meet one another during their childhoods. What if your character had kids? ...fairly self-explanatory. What a long strange trip this has been Characters at an advanced age reflect back on their choices and accomplishments during their lives. Drunk Post Riffing off the occasional habit of some characters (anecdotally, often turians) to post while drunk, any character - regardless of how out-of-character such behaviour may normally be - may post while drunk. EXCELSIOR, TRUE BELIEVERS! / The Super You CDN characters as superheroes. CUT! Following the premise that "Cerberus Daily News" is an HV show, members post as the actors tasked with portraying their characters. Meet the Creator Characters meet the members who create and write them. Cosmic Dating Network Based on the running joke alternate meaning of "CDN", characters (regarded as single, whatever their canon relationship status) post their introductions on an extranet dating service. Dear Diary Characters make diary entries. The Board Does Not Intervene The consequences of CDN not existing, and therefore characters from the board never encountering one another. Relics of 21st Century Earth CDN members discover various consumer items and whatnot from present-day Earth. You're the Spectre now dog! CDN members become Spectres (whether by merit, or database glitches), and detail their exploits. The kids have all grown up Scenes in the future featuring the now-adult children of CDN members. Another Time, Another Race CDN members as different species. Ascension CDN members becoming huskified. Welcome to Silent Hill CDN members find themselves in the quaint town of Silent Hill. The End of the Tunnel CDN members in the afterlife, whatever form it may take and whether or not they actually died. You're A Reaper Now! CDN members are the leading intelligence of a Reaper. Shenanigans happen. Hell is other... "Hell is other..." threads involve characters of a certain species who, out of canon, are all somehow stuck together in some isolated location with no means of escape and nothing much to do besides interact with one another. Unlike the majority (though not all) of Elseworlds threads, which are individual unconnected posts, "Hell is other..." threads are traditional continuous role-play threads. *Hell Is Other Quarians *Hell Is Other Turians *Hell Is Other Salarians Elseworlds threads, CDN Version Two CUT! part two The behind-the-scenes portraits are back for another season! The past, present or future A brief glimpse at other times for our characters. Elseworlds threads, CDN Version Three For Want of a Nail How does one small change to galactic history lead to huge differences down the line? Becoming One A glimpse of a possible future for CDN's galaxy. CUT! Part Three Each of the site's versions now has a CUT! update. CDN: The Historical Perspective How will future historians evaluate CDN's influence on the galaxy? Category:Story